capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Akari Kaida
Akari Kaida (海田 明里) is a video game music composer for Capcom best known for her work on the Breath of Fire and MegaMan Battle Network series. She joined in 1995, where her first tracks were for CPS2 titles whose sound was under the direction of grandmaster Takayuki Iwai. During this time she went by the alias Lemon. Kaida also worked on all sorts of console titles, from Street Fighter Alpha (arranged version) to Mega Man & Bass. Kaida's first major game project was Breath of Fire III, which she composed alongside Yoshino Aoki. Following this, however, she became more involved with the Mega Man series via the then-emerging MegaMan Battle Network series of games, composing music for MegaMan Battle Network, MegaMan Battle Network 4.5 and MegaMan Battle Network 5. From late 2006 to late 2010, Kaida has worked as a freelance composer, during which time she composed music for Luminous Arc. This, however, has not prevented her from providing arrange versions for soundtracks published by Inti Creates and composing the theme for one of the eight Robot Masters in Mega Man 10. Since late 2010, she is a member of GeOnDan. While she is still chiefly known by the same name, she has actually married as early as 2006. Her full name is Akari Kaida Groves. Production History *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' (1995/1996) -- (as Akari.K '‒'Lemon‒) *''Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness'' (1995/1997) -- Sound Compose (as''' Akari.K ‒'''Lemon‒) *''Street Fighter Alpha'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1995/1996) -- Music Compose'' (Consumer Staff) (as '''Akari.K '‒'Lemon'‒'' ) *Resident Evil'' (PSX, PC and Saturn Versions) (1996/1997) -- Composition / Arrangement (Sound) Kaida worked solely with converting the audio data to fit the PlayStation chip *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1996) -- Chorus (Theme Song of Sakura) *''Breath of Fire III'' (1997) -- Music Composition, All Instruments & Words (-Ending Theme- "Pure Again"), Vo. & Background Vocals (-Ending Theme- "Pure Again") *''Resident Evil: Director's Cut'' (1997) -- Composition / Arrangement (Sound) *''Mega Man & Bass'' (SNES Version) (1998) -- Sound Designer *''Trick'n Snowboarder'' (1999) *''Dino Crisis'' (PSX and PC Versions) (1999/2000) -- Sound Designer (Sound) *''MegaMan Battle Network'' (2001) -- Music *''Mega Man & Bass'' (GBA Version) (2002) -- Sound Designer (Original Staff) (as A'・Kaida) *Rockman EXE Game Music Complete Works: Rockman EXE 1~3'' (CD) (2002) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (GBA Version) (2003) -- Chorus (Theme Song of Sakura) *''MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge'' (2003) Uncredited *''Onimusha 3: Demon Siege'' (2004/2005) -- Music Composer (Staff) *''Rockman EXE 4.5: Real Operation'' (2004) *MegaMan Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan (2004) -- Music *MegaMan Battle Network 5: Team Colonel (2005) -- Music *''Rockman EXE Game Music Complete Works: Rockman EXE 4 & 4.5 & 5'' (CD) (2005) *''Okami'' (2006) (as '''Akari Groves) *''Rockman ZX Soundtrack: ZX Tunes'' (CD) (2006) (as Akari Groves) *''Mega Man ZX Advent'' (2007) -- Music (Sound Unit) (as Akari Groves) *''Rockman ZX Advent Soundtrack: ZXA Tunes'' (CD) (2007) (as Akari Groves) *''Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack'' (CD) (2008) (as Akari Kaida Groves) *''Chiptuned Rockman'' (CD) (2009) *''Mega Man 10'' (2010) -- Music Composer *''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (CD) (2010) Song Credits Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge *Donovan Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Donovan Winning -- Composition & Arrangement *Donovan Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Donovan Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness *Ranking Display -- Composition & Arrangement *Story Demo 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Mary Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Underwater 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Underwater 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Warlock Theme 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Arieta Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Arieta Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Santana Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Naming -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter Alpha'' (PSX and Saturn Versions)' *Gouki Stage -- Arrangement *Gouki Ending -- Arrangement *Sodom Stage -- Arrangement *Sodom Ending -- Arrangement *Rose Stage -- Arrangement *Rose Ending -- Arrangement 'Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo (PSX and Saturn Versions)' *I Want You to Know (Theme Song of Sakura) -- Chorus (w/Sakura Kasugano (Yuko Sasamoto)) '''Breath of Fire III *Opening ~Opening the Gate~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Without a Care in the World -- Composition & Arrangement *Dedicated to the Dragons ~Main Theme~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending ~Stairs~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigh of the fairy　～Kotomonashi Acid jazz style～ -- Composition & Arrangement *Pure Again ~Staff Roll~ -- Composition & Arrangement, All Instruments & Lyrics, Vocals & Background Vocals (w/Yoshino Aoki) Mega Man & Bass'' (SNES Version)' *Tengu Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Cold Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Ground Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Pirate Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement '''Trick'n Snowboarder *Tricky Sliders -- Composition & Arrangement *Wanna Be Game? -- Composition & Arrangement *No!! -- Composition & Arrangement *U Got A Muffin... -- Composition & Arrangement *Let's Get Together -- Composition & Arrangement *Side By Side -- Composition & Arrangement *Go 4 What U Want -- Composition & Arrangement *Phat! X2L -- Composition & Arrangement *Like The Wind -- Composition & Arrangement *Let's Get Together - Luv&Snow Mix - -- Composition & Arrangement MegaMan Battle Network *Theme of Rockman EXE -- Composition & Arrangement *Hometown -- Composition & Arrangement *School -- Composition & Arrangement *Indoors -- Composition & Arrangement *Suspicious Mood? -- Composition & Arrangement *Incident Occurrence! -- Composition & Arrangement *Transmission! -- Composition & Arrangement *Fire Field -- Composition & Arrangement *Running Through the Cyber World -- Composition & Arrangement *Boundless Network -- Composition & Arrangement *Moment of Fate -- Composition & Arrangement *Cold & Silent -- Composition & Arrangement *Red or Blue -- Composition & Arrangement *Electrical Crisis -- Composition & Arrangement *Void -- Composition & Arrangement *Operation! -- Composition & Arrangement *Net Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *VS. Dream Virus -- Composition & Arrangement *Winner! -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Loser -- Composition & Arrangement *end roll -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman EXE Game Music Complete Works: RockMan EXE 1~3 *Theme of Rockman EXE ~TGS 2002 mix~ -- Composition & Arrangement [NOTE: Used for MegaMan Battle Network 5 Double Team DS' opening demo in place of "Be Somewhere"] MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge *Navi Clash -- Composition & Arrangement *Strong Opponent -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Battle -- Composition & Arrangement Onimusha 3: Demon Siege *Main Theme ~Samanosuke's Theme~ -- Composition & Arrangement RockMan EXE 4.5: Real Operation *Theme of RockMan -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of NumberMan -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of SearchMan -- Arrangement *Theme of AquaMan -- Arrangement *Theme of ThunderMan -- Composition & Arrangement *Battlefield -- Composition & Arrangement *Calculation Drill -- Composition & Arrangement *Search Mission -- Composition & Arrangement *Tournament Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Fighter's Soul -- Composition & Arrangement MegaMan Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan *Theme of Rockman EXE 5 -- Arrangement *Theme of Nebula -- Composition & Arrangement *Hometown -- Composition & Arrangement *Indoors -- Composition & Arrangement *Scientific Forefront -- Composition & Arrangement *Incident Occurrence! -- Composition & Arrangement *Transmission! -- Composition & Arrangement *Seek a Cord -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Start! -- Composition & Arrangement *Enemy Deleted! -- Composition & Arrangement *Oran Island -- Composition & Arrangement *Abandoned Mine -- Composition & Arrangement *Drill Crush! -- Composition & Arrangement *Network Space -- Composition & Arrangement *Black Power -- Composition & Arrangement *Liberate Mission -- Arrangement *Powerful Enemy -- Composition & Arrangement *Liberate Complete! -- Composition & Arrangement *Navi Customizer -- Arrangement *Luxury Liner -- Composition & Arrangement *Quest in the Water -- Composition & Arrangement *End City -- Composition & Arrangement *Castle of NINJA! -- Composition & Arrangement *Depth -- Composition & Arrangement *Shadow of Heart -- Arrangement *You're Not Alone! -- Arrangement *Dark Chip Factory -- Composition & Arrangement *A Total War -- Arrangement *Trial -- Composition & Arrangement *1 Turn Liberate! -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement *Loser -- Composition & Arrangement *VS. Nebula Gray -- Composition & Arrangement *Chain of Wish -- Arrangement RockMan EXE Game Music Complete Works: Rockman EXE 4 & 4.5 & 5 *Theme of Rockman EXE 5 ~Promotion MIX~ -- Arrangement Okami *Shinto Priest Mikazuki's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *A Spring Reborn -- Composition & Arrangement *A Great Spirit Lies in Wait -- Composition & Arrangement *Terror! Old Man and Granny Tongue-Cutter -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman ZX Soundtrack: ZX Tunes *Ultramarine Meditation - Blessed Pop - -- Voice, Computer Programming, Arrangement Mega Man ZX Advent *Green Grass Gradation (Rockman a) -- Arrangement *Rockin' On (Rockman a) -- Arrangement Rockman ZX Advent Soundtrack: ZXA Tunes *Rockman a (antique) Remix -- Computer Programming, Arrangement Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack *Jewel Temptation (Jewel Man Stage) -- Vocal, Keyboards, Computer Programming, Arrangement Chiptuned Rockman *Opening Stage (LSI-Babe mix) -- Arrangement Mega Man 10 *King of Blades (Blade Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack *King of Blades -- Composition & Arrangement Category:Composers